NO PUEDO EVITARLO
by GrangerWeasley
Summary: ¿Qué siente Hermione Weasley cada que ve partir a su esposo Ron hacia... sólo Merín sabe dónde?. OneShot.


_**Nunca pensé volver escribir algo, pero esto fluyó sin yo poder detenerme, se que soy mala escribiendo, así que no sean tan crueles en sus comentarios, pero lejos de eso, espero que la disfruten tanto como yo. BESOS!**_

**0O0O0O0**

Estás lejos de mí, cada que te alejas no puedo evitar sentirme tan sola, tan desolada… tan triste… sin vida. Siento que mi cuerpo se desgarra con tu partida y la incertidumbre me carcome momento a momento, la duda por saber cómo te encuentras, dónde estás y cómo te va.

Nunca he dudado de ti, de tu fidelidad, -aunque sé que mujeres rondan a tu alrededor cual aves de carroña- tus ojos, siempre y constantemente me dicen el inmenso, profundo e infinito amor que me tienes, y yo, sin dudarlo ni un segundo, lo expreso también con mi mirada -intentando grabarla en la tuya, con mi voz-para que la escuches en siempre tu mente, y… con mis labios - que se saben únicamente tuyos. Pero cuando llega el momento de tu partida, toda la felicidad que me embarga por tenerte a mi lado, por sentir tus grandes manos traveseando desde mi cuello hasta mis piernas, esa felicidad al ver tus profundos ojos azules y por sentir tus cálidos besos y abrazos, simplemente… se desvanece, y comienza esa indescriptible lucha interna en la que trato de convencerme que pronto te volveré a ver, que pronto estarás a mi lado y me refrescarás con esa dulce sonrisa capaz de hacerme caer rendida a tus pies. A tu llegada, esa sonrisa hará que todo lo que llevo conteniendo dentro de mí, salga y se revele ante ti tan claramente, dejando ver mis intensiones de besarte hasta el cansancio, de acariciarte y sentir tus caricias, caricias llenas de ternura y pasión.

Cuando estás ausente, las noches me parecen interminables; pareciera que el sol se niega a salir y la luna se ha quedado estática en el profundo cielo gris. Simplemente el tiempo no existe- porque sin ti se convierte en eternidad.

Nunca pensé odiar tanto la noche hasta que tú decidiste dejar nuestro lecho porque 'saldrías por un tiempo'. Esa frase me parece tan difícil de escuchar, me martiriza, me duele hasta el alma tener que asentir y sonreír cuando me la dices, porque sé que si notas mi tristeza, la inquietud en tu corazón aumentaría, y en el momento, tu semblante se tornaría sombrío, y eso… simplemente no lo puedo permitir, no puedo permitir que tu hermosa mirada pierda su brillo y tu sonrisa no sea lo último que vea al mirarte partir.

No puedo evitar pensar que será la última vez que te vea, que será la última vez que pueda escucharte decir un 'Te amo'. Hemos vivido nuestra vida juntos tan intensamente, que me muero de miedo al pensar que jamás volverás a mi lado. Te abrazo y beso como haría una mujer ante el lecho de su esposo moribundo, y aunque la comparación es muy cruda, no puedo evitar sentir que así es.

¿Qué acaso soy la única que siente desvanecerse al ver cómo el hombre de su vida se aleja poco a poco, despidiéndose con una triste sonrisa y un movimiento de mano?, ¿Soy tan patética que no puedo soportar saberle lejos de mí? Creo que sí, y no dudo que algunas veces me cataloguen de loca.

Debo reconocer que lo soy; soy una loca que porta orgullosamente un anillo en su dedo, un anillo sin principio ni fin, cuyo significado, para muchos es simplemente eso… un simbolismo, algo que son incapaces de vivir más allá de lo que creen tener, se conforman con sus mediocres y sombrías formas de vivir, engañándose a ellos mismos, dudando siempre en unir sus vidas con la persona amada, terminando así lo que nisiquera pueden lograr comenzar.

Una eternidad, sin principio ni fin a tu lado, es lo que deseo fervientemente, y no hay tesoro en la tierra y el universo entero que supere tan ardiente deseo.

¿Patética?, pensándolo bien creo que no lo soy, simplemente soy una mujer inmensamente feliz y profundamente enamorada de un hombre que ha sabido amarla sin reservas, llenarla de dulces caricias y alegrías, de detalles y hermosos sinsabores, porque ¿qué es la vida sin un poco de angustia? ¿Qué es la vida sin dolor al saber que amas a una persona, pero el miedo te carcome cuando dudas que volverá a ti?

¡Dulce agonía el saberte lejos, Oh amor mío!, porque sé que llevas en tus labios impregnado mi sabor, en tus ojos grabada mi imagen y en tu corazón mi vida entera; al igual que dejas en mi cuerpo impregnado tu aroma, en mis oídos grabada tu dulce voz, y en mi ser completo… toda tu alma.

Hace tiempo que dejé de ser Hermione Granger para fundirme en tu ser completamente, porque no hay manera de explicar cómo siento que contigo. Ron Weasley, te llevas parte de mí, haciéndome sentir incompleta hasta que regresas a mi lado… simplemente no encuentro explicación más perfecta que el saber que somos uno, en cuerpo… y espíritu.

Cuando veo a lo lejos tu roja cabellera que ondear con el viento, después de tiempo de no verte, siento cómo mi espíritu vuelve, siento como mi alma respira nuevamente y mi vida regresa por completo a mí. Pero no es hasta que tus labios se posan en los míos y tu perfecto y varonil cuerpo descansa sobre el mío, llenándome completamente, cuando comprendo que en realidad no soy tan brillante como todos lo creen; porque no he aprendido a vivir sin ti, no he aprendido a verte partir; o viéndolo de otra manera, he aprendido mal, he aprendido que la vida sin ti no es vida y la felicidad, si no es a tu lado, se llama infelicidad; si es así, prefiero ser la mujer más tonta del universo y vivir siempre en mi mala manera de aprender, porque nunca cambiaría tus dulces besos, tus caricias llenas de amor y esas noches contigo de divino éxtasis, por todo el conocimiento que el mundo me pudiera ofrecer.

Vuelves a mí, no hay nada más que decir, simplemente… regreso de la muerte… con tu regreso… he vuelto a vivir.

**0o0o0**

**Sus impresiones por favor. ¡Los quiero!**

**V**

**V**

**V  
**


End file.
